five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Uganda
Five Nights at Uganda is a horror game based on the dead meme we all know and love! A virus has spread across Uganda, and it is up to you to find out how you can save your friends! Plot Long ago, there existed two species: The Ugandan Knuckles and the Penguins. One day, the Penguins were jealous of the Ugandans, as they had a queen. Their jealously was so strong, they all banded together to assassinate the Ugandan Queen. As a result of this, the two species began all out war. After several years, the Penguins decided they needed something to completely destroy Uganda. This time, they researched for two years to yield a serum to serve that purpose: The Anti Ugandan Knuckles Virus (A.U.K). The Penguins hatched a devious plan to release the virus upon Uganda. They surrendered, and provided a red-berry cake as a gift. The Ugandan Knuckles, victorious, ate the cake and returned home. What they didn't know however, was that the apparent "gift" was contaminated by the A.U.K virus. In a matter of days, the virus spread across the entirety of Uganda; and transformed the citizens into blood-thirsty monstrosities. All except one: The White Ugandan Knuckles, better known as Sean. When he arrived back from a trip at Springville, he was mortified at the sight of his now insane friends. Wondering what happened, he sneaked by his rabid friends and went to his base, which held all of the island's security systems. He saw how the Penguin Mafia gifted his fellow Ugandans a contaminated cake. Sean was enraged, and he knew he had to find a way to save his brothers. Endings After all 6 nights, Sean has found a cure to the virus. All he neaded to do was make a redberry cake but with a special RESET serum inside it which gets rid of all illnesses. P.u.d (aka Penguin Ugandan Destroyer) found out about this and chased after Sean. When he caught up with him he grabbed him by the arm and told him that his intelligence was off the charts and if Sean joined the Penguin Mafia, he can get all the power he needs to take over the world. What should be Sean's choice Join the Penguin Mafia Sean says yes. P.u.d lets go of him and they both wander off into the sunset. It then switches 30 years later, the world was turned to hell. Riots were everywhere, buildings were knocked down, people were dying every hour. Sean has acted so evil that even the Penguin Mafia were scared of him and ran away, leaving the insane sean behind. Sean died of heart attack. Evil Ending Refuse, fight P.u.d, and win! Sean refuses making P.u.d mad. You then go into an undertale styled battle with him. An 8 bit rock remix of "I don't want to set the world on fire" is in the background. After so much fighting P.u.d goes into his true form. You beat him and he explodes into pieces. Sean then confronts all the evil Ugandan Knuckles and gave them the cake, they are angry but eat it anyways because they are hungry and they slowly turn back to normal. Good Ending Refuse, fight P.u.d, and lose Sean refuses making P.u.d mad. You then go into an undertale styled battle with him. An 8 bit rock remix of "I don't want to set the world on fire" is in the background. After so much fighting P.u.d goes into his true form. When P.u.d kills you in his true form you don't respawn and slowly die in cold blood. 30 years later all Ugandans are extinct. The Penguins were victorius, but died when a failed experiment explodes 1/4 of earth. Bad Ending Custom Night Custom Night cancelled sorry :( Map Uganda is a small place. But that won't stop Sean from finding the wae! Hiding Spots The infected Ugandan Knuckles will go underground so you have to hide from them till they go back to the overground. Green spots on the map. Make sure not to stay in the same spot over and over or else the chance of the monsters of finding you get higher. Category:Games Category:Games by CuldeeFell13